


10 years after

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 04, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Dieci anni, quasi non poteva credere che dopo tutto quel tempo lo avrebbe rivisto.





	10 years after

Dieci anni, quasi non poteva credere che dopo tutto quel tempo lo avrebbe rivisto.

Quando lo avevano fatto uscire da Bedlham nemmeno gli avevano rivolto la parola e Thomas ne era stato grato, parlare era qualcosa a cui negli anni si era disabituato. Aveva pensato a entrambi, a Miranda e a James perché solo grazie al loro ricordo non era impazzito, la sua devota moglie e l’uomo che amava. Li aveva sognati, aveva desiderato la loro compagnia e i loro sostegno pur sapendo che entrambi erano lontani ma per fortuna vivi.

Poi lo aveva visto, alla piantagione e per un istante aveva creduto di essere impazzito, che la vita finalmente fosse riuscita a farlo uscire di senno, poi aveva sentito le mani di James sulle sue spalle, il calore del corpo dell’altro e quello non era un sogno, James, il suo James, era lì, di fronte a lui ed era vivo, in carne e ossa e non un prodotto della sua povera mente devastata e così vicina alla follia come spesso era accaduto.

Avrebbe voluto baciarlo, sentire nuovamente le sue labbra, godere del calore dei propri corpi, godere del contatto di James ma non erano soli, erano in pubblico e la sodomia era reato, poco contava che il loro fosse amore, la natura del loro amore per quanto squisita era un reato da pena capitale e lui non poteva più difendere entrambi.

Dieci anni, se era sopravvissuto era stato solamente perché sicuro che prima o poi avrebbe rivisto Thomas.

James McGraw era morto ma Flint avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di riavere il suo uomo tra le braccia, Thomas era il motivo per cui si era imbarcato in quell’impresa, dietro gli inganni, gli accordi e gli arrembaggi c’era il desiderio di poter riavere accanto a sé la persona che più amava al mondo. Quando gli avevano rivelato che Thomas era morto si era sentito mancare, era come morire mille volte tutte insieme ma era deciso a vendicarsi, se non poteva riavere Thomas almeno avrebbe lo vendicato e avrebbe portato avanti i suoi progetti per Nassau, era il minimo che potesse fare.

Poi Silver gli aveva rivelato quella cosa e si era recato in quella piantagione temendo un agguato o un inganno, fidarsi troppo sarebbe stato da ingenui e da folli e invece era lì, James lo avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille, Thomas Hamilton era lì ed era vivo. Voleva baciarlo, toccarlo, bramava di poterlo solamente stringere a sé e poter riavere la felicità che gli era stata negata, che si era negato per la troppa codardia ma ora ... Thomas era vivo e solo quello contava.

Mentre erano stati in pubblico avevano cercato di trattenersi, c’erano così tante cose che Thomas voleva sapere e così tante di cui James non avrebbe parlato, anche se Flint era morto nel momento esatto in cui i suoi occhi avevano incontrato nuovamente quelli di Thomas non era il momento di rivangare il passato o pensare a cosa sarebbe potuto accadere.

Quando furono soli fu sufficiente uno sguardo, le labbra di Thomas erano screpolate e secche ma a Flint non importava, era Thomas quello che lo stava baciando, erano contorni familiari, un corpo che amava e quello gli era sufficiente, avrebbero avuto tempo per parlare, avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo del mondo per parlare ma ora desiderava solamente poter sentire quel corpo tendersi sotto di lui, perdersi in quel calore familiare e riscoprire i contorni dell’altro.

Thomas non si era mai sentito così grato al mondo, nemmeno quando lo avevano fatto uscire da Bedlham, James era con lui, la bocca di James era sulla sua, le dita di James stavano trafficando con i suoi indumenti e niente poteva essere più perfetto pensò un istante prima che sentisse la mano di Thomas accarezzare la sua erezione attraverso i pantaloni. Gemette muovendosi istintivamente contro quella mano e detestando la stoffa che li separava mentre James si liberava degli abiti che indossava, rivelando un corpo sodo e allenato, Thomas avrebbe tanto voluto passare le dita su ogni singolo anfratto di quel corpo, baciare e leccare ogni singola porzione di pelle, e lo fece.

Flint gemette quando sentì la bocca di Thomas lasciare dei piccoli baci sul suo collo e poi giù, sempre più, Thomas sembrava desideroso di assaggiare tutto il suo corpo ed era da troppo tempo che non riceveva attenzioni simili e le meritava, meritava così tanto di sentire quella lingua giocare con i suoi capezzoli, inturgidendoli e poi spingersi ancora più, fino alla sua erezione. Avrebbe voluto fermalo, non era qualcosa degna di Thomas, di un lord della sua posizione ma l’altro non gliene diede il tempo e lui si limitò a portare le mani tra i capelli di Thomas, massaggiando e accarezzando mentre l’altro lo succiava e lo leccava con una foga che nemmeno una puttana avrebbe avuto. Aveva dimenticato quella sensazione, quel calore, quegli occhi che lo guardavano ricolmi d’amore e di desiderio, come poteva aver dimenticato tutto quello pensò James McGraw poco prima di raggiungere l’apice e riversarsi nella bocca di Thomas che ingoiò tutto.

Ancora con la testa pesante ricambiò il bacio di Thomas, voleva di più, entrambi meritavano di più pensò prima di far stendere l’altro a terra, avrebbero avuto bisogno di un letto o quantomeno di un materasso ma non avevano tempo, non volevano sprecare nemmeno un istante di quella felicità inaspettata.

Thomas si morse le labbra quando avvertì il primo dito indugiare sulla propria apertura, non era più abituato a simili delicatezze, a un simile amore e a tali premure. Flint sembrò averlo capito perché si prese i suoi tempi prima di far entrare il primo dito e poi un secondo. Lo baciò cercando di infondergli tutto l’amore che provava per lui, tutto il desiderio che aveva covato nel suo cuore per anni, tutta la delicatezza e la premura che Thomas si meritava. L’altro gemette senza pudori questa volta andando incontro alle sue dita mentre le loro bocche si univano in baci sempre più impetuosi, era come se tutto non fosse cambiato da Londra eppure c’era letteralmente un oceano tra quelli che erano stati e quelli che ora erano.

Avrebbe voluto che durasse per sempre, non staccarsi mai dal corpo di Thomas, godere del contatto reciproco per tutta la vita ma non avevano tutto quel tempo pensò Flint prima di sostituire il suo membro alle dita, il gemito misto di fastidio e piacere che scaturì dalla gola di Thomas lo inebriò come mai gli era capitato prima. Attese che l’altro si fosse abituato alla sua intrusione e poi cominciò a spingersi dentro di lui con desiderio, assaporando ogni sospiro dell’altro, beandosi di ogni gemito di Thomas, toccando quanta più pelle poteva e baciandolo più che poteva, come poteva essere sopravvissuto senza quel paradiso?

Thomas gemette il nome dell’altro mentre muoveva il bacino andando incontro a quelle spinte, James era lì, con lui, sopra di lui, dentro di lui e non si era mai sentito così bene da anni, strinse le gambe per trattenerlo, non voleva che finisse, non doveva finire, aveva bisogno di James, aveva così tanto bisogno dell’uomo che amava, cercò con desiderio le labbra di James quando sentì la mano dell’altro sulla propria erezione, James, James, ancora James, solo James.

Flint avrebbe voluto che durasse di più, che durasse per sempre ma il suo corpo sembrava avere altri progetti, si mosse con più forza contro quel calore familiare eppure allo stesso tempo estraneo e poi cercò un’ultima volta le labbra di Thomas prima di raggiungere l’apice del godimento riversandosi dentro di lui, sulle labbra il nome di Thomas. Thomas sentì un calore che conosceva fin troppo invaderlo e fu quello, o le labbra di James, la sua mano sul suo membro o forse tutte e tre insieme a fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo.

Avrebbero avuto tempo per parlare, per raccontarsi le varie vite e per pensare al futuro, in quel momento l’unica cosa importante era riscoprire il corpo dell’altro, e non erano intenzionati a sprecare nemmeno un istante di quella loro felicità ritrovata.


End file.
